1. Field of the Invention
The present invent ion relates to local area networks, and more particularly to network interfaces for multi-function computer systems.
2. Description Of Related Art
Today, Local Area Networks (LANs) are connected together with computers such as Local or Remote Bridges, Routers, Bridge-Router hybrids known as BRouters, or Boundary Routers (see U.S. patent application by John Hart, Ser. No. 07/871,113, Filed Apr. 20, 1992, now abandoned, entitled SYSTEM FOR EXTENDING NETWORK RESOURCES TO REMOTE NETWORKS). All of these computers which connect LANs together are known as Intermediate Systems (IS Computers). (Extending the IEEE 802.1 MAC Bridging Standard to Remote Bridges, John Hart, IEEE Network, The Magazine of Computer Communications, January 1988, Vol. 2, No. 1; and Integrating Bridges and Routers in a Large Internetwork, Eric Benhamou, IEEE Network, The Magazine of Computer Communications, January 1988, Vol. 2, No. 1).
Attached to the bAN are personal computers (PCs), minicomputers, mainframes, printers, and other devices known as End Systems (ES Computers).
The operation of a network is usually described in terms of the OSI model (Carrier Sense Multiple Access with Collision Detection, IEEE Std 802.3-1985; and Token Ring Access Method and Physical Layer Specifications, IEEE Std 802.5-1985). This is a description of technology in terms of 7 layers, ranging from the physical layer (OSI layer 1) including the medium or wire strung between machines, to the software applications such as Claris's Filemaker Pro.RTM. Database software (OSI layer 7) (Filemaker is a registered trademark of the Claris Corporation of Santa Clara, Calif.). To allow interoperability between vendors, and simplify the design and creation of networking products, most networking products are designed in terms of these layers. For example, devices at the data link layer (OSI layer 2) almost never have the wire built in, but instead have a connector which allows some other vendors wire to be attached.
Layer 1 of the OSI model is the physical layer. This includes the transmission medium, typically the wiring infrastructure, that is run between devices, such as telephone wire, coax cable, or fiber optic cable. At this level the data being shared across a network is viewed in terms of electrical transmission signals, such as square waves, serial bit streams, or parallel bit streams.
The second layer of the OSI model is the data link layer (DLL). This is the layer that describes devices which connect to the actual wire, such as Network Adapter cards. The portion of the devices which place data frames onto the wire or cable, and which arbitrate among devices that share a single wiring scheme is called the Media Access Control (MAC) portion of the DLL. At this level data is viewed in terms of packets or frames, which contain a well defined header containing a source (originator) and destination (target) address. Data being shared is also in the packet but is not understood by layer 2 devices in terms of what the content or meaning of the data is.
The third and fourth layers of the OSI model are the Network Layer and Transport Layer. Due to the development of many products before the standardization of the OSI model, many products blur these two layers together in terms of implementation. From the point of view of this patent, these two layers are where a decision on which DLL device to send the data to occurs if there is more than one connection in the device, in which the appropriate packet header is determined based on the DLL choices, and in which passing or forwarding data to another computer is managed. Because of the lack of standardization in the early days of networking, today there are a number of different products at these layers, usually referred to as Network Protocols or Protocol Suites. Examples are the TCP/IP protocol suite (DDN Protocol Handbook, Volume 2, DARPA Internet Standard, December 1985) and the XNS protocol suite (Internet Transport Protocols, Xerox System Integration Standard, XSIS 028112, December 1981; and MS-DOS Internal Network Driver Scheme (MINDS), Version 1, 3Com Corporation, January, 1984).
The fifth, sixth, and seventh layers of the OSI model are not relevant to this invention except as they benefit from the increased performance of computers which use the invention.
The DLL technology which connects a computer to the LAN is usually referred to as a Network Interface Controller (NIC). Examples of NIC devices are the Intel 586 Ethernet Controller (Intel Corporation, Santa Clara, Calif.), the IBM & National TROPIC TokenRing Controller (National Semiconductor, Santa Clara, Calif.), and the 3Com Vulcan Ethernet Controller (3Com Corporation, Santa Clara, Calif.). Each NIC is configured with a unique, single address MAC address which was assigned by the manufacturer of the NIC during the manufacturing process from a pool of network addresses assigned to the manufacturer by a standards body.
The MAC addresses used in packets at the DLL are identifiable as being either single destination addresses or group addresses. In the most common data link technologies such as Token Ring and Ethernet, this is done by setting the first address bit placed on the physical media to 1 to denote group addresses, or to 0 to denote single destination addresses. Packets in which the destination address is a single destination address are called Unicasts and are used when only a single IS/ES computer which has been assigned that MAC address is intended to receive that packet. Packets in which the destination address is a group address are called Multicasts and are used when a packet is intended to be received by all or a group of IS/ES computers.
Most NICs are designed so that the upper layers on the computer get all multicasts plus any unicasts with that ES's unique address as the destination address of the unicast. This allows the upper layers of software on an ES to only process single address packets which are targeted for that ES, and to be able to filter (block or pass) at the DLL data that is intended for another computer.
When one ES computer wishes to exchange data with another ES computer, they must first discover each others' MAC addresses. This process is called Name resolution. Typically, the first computer sends a special multicast containing its unique MAC address and the upper layer name of the second ES. This is received by all ES computers, but only the ES computer which has the correct upper layer name responds directly to the originating ES. It does so with a unicast to the first computer containing its MAC address so that the two computers can exchange unicasts from that point on. A variant of this exchange is the concentration of the name resolution process into a name or locator server, which acts on behalf of the computers on the LAN, and responds on behalf of the end system. After identification has been established, unicasts containing each others unique MAC address are used, allowing the NIC at each device to accept directed packets for itself and ignore (block at the data link layer) directed packets intended for other computers.
ES computers with multiple protocol suites such as TCP/IP and XNS operating concurrently are constructed most often with a shared NIC, and upper layer software such as the Protocol Manager defined in the Network Device Driver Specification (NDIS) (Network Device Driver Interface Specification, Version 2.0, 3Com Corporation and Microsoft Corporation, 1989) requesting each protocol to look at the packet and determine if it is for that module or not, repeating the process until a protocol module identifies the packet. This methodology is referred to as Round-Robin Packet Identification (RRPI).
IS devices which connect multiple LAN's together transparently to ES computers at OSI layers 2 and above are called Bridges. Bridges can not take advantage of the ability to differentiate packets at the MAC layer, and operate in a fashion called promiscuous mode in which all packets regardless of MAC address are accepted. This is done in order to be able to learn which ES and IS devices are connected to the LAN so as to properly transfer packets to and from other LANs.
IS devices which connect multiple LAN's together by cooperating with ES computers at layers 2 to 4 are called Routers. These devices do not need to use promiscuous mode as they only forward packets to other LANs that are addressed to them by the originating ES computers. However, because of the large number of protocols and environments in which routing does not work, most routers today also have to support bridging and thus must use promiscuous mode. Computers which perform both Bridging and Routing functions are known as BRouters. Most full function router products on the market today are in fact Brouters.
Computers which have both IS and ES functionality are for the most part protocol specific and support only routed protocols because of the processing overhead of "promiscuous mode" that bridging requires. In these computers, protocol identification occurs in software as described above with NDIS, and then at routing layer 3 of each protocol further identification occurs to determine if the packet is for the ES portion of the device or the IS portion. There are several products available today which provide this integration of IS and ES functionality into single computers, such as PhoneNet Liaison for Macintosh computers, available through Farallon Computing, Inc., (Alameda, Calif.), and 3+Open Internet for OS/2 LAN Manager for PC computers, available through 3Com Corporation.
All of these integrated IS/ES computers today work by sharing the layer 1 and 2 components, and then having the layer 3 and 4 software on the ES determine if the packet is destined for the ES module and thus passed to upper layer software for processing, or if the data is destined for the IS module and handled at that level. Group address packets often have to be handled by both modules.
Benefits of integrated IS/ES computers include cost savings of the equipment, and a reduction of the number of computers in the network with its resulting increase of network reliability and manageability. However, there are also problems with this approach. First, because routing decisions are protocol specific and protocols are very large in terms of code space and complexity, most implementations support only one or perhaps two protocols. Second, software changes are problematic as they require changes to an integrated IS/ES protocol suite. Therefore much more testing is required and the updates are larger in scope. Third, most products can not perform bridging functionality because the processing cost of looking at every packet on the LAN is too great for the ES CPU to do and still be able to handle ES functions such as database management or file system management. In addition, there are occasionally software errors and defects in application software executing on ES devices unrelated to the protocol layers which can adversely affect the performance of the IS functions, and thus indirectly affect many other ES devices in the network which depend on the IS functionality.
As described above, computers have a single unique MAC address assigned to them which is used at the data link layer to identify the computer and to block out packets which are not intended for the computer. This works acceptably for simple ES computers and for IS computers which route (and do not bridge). It does not work as well for integrated IS/ES devices, or for IS devices in which bridging occurs. For both of these applications devices today must do significant processing at high layers of software. In addition, in a network with a large number of computers the amount of processing an ES computer has to do with multicasts, most of which are just ignored, can be significant.